


You're Safe Now

by IrisBagginsGrayson



Series: Dadvid Appreciation Week 2017 [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Dadvid Appreciation Week, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Max gets adopted, dadvid, mentions of abuse, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisBagginsGrayson/pseuds/IrisBagginsGrayson
Summary: Day 1 - The moment where David becomes DadvidHe'd always wanted a kid, always wanted to be a father. So when a certain kid needs him, he's more than willing to take him in.STAY AWAY IF YOU SUPPORT MA///ID





	You're Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> Dadvid Week! 
> 
> There's mentions of child abuse, but it's nothing graphic, only a reference to it. I don't know how the American Child Service system works, so apologies for that.
> 
> This is also un-beta'd so if you see any mistakes I'm sorry for that.

David’s hands were shaking with pure anxiety. He’d been called down to the police station the day after he’d driven Max back to his parents. He’d had a bad feeling when he dropped him off, but David had written it off as separation anxiety - he tended to feel that way every year at the end of camp, so why would this be different?

It apparently had. 

His foot was bouncing up and down, his hands clenching and unclenching to try to stop the extreme shaking. He was terrified something had happened, that- that something had happened after David had dropped Max up and the uncertainty was eating him alive and-

«Mr. Jones?» His head perked up immediately at the sound of his name, and David felt his heart jump up to his throat. His eyes met that of a woman who David assumed was some sort of social worker. At least, that was the vibe that she sent off, with the pristine, grey suit and the file she held close to her chest.

«Uh, ye- yes, that’s me. Uh, if I may ask, what’s- what’s happened? Why- Why was- Why am I, uh, here?» David stammered, his hands clutching at the hem of his t-shirt. He always felt nervous around social workers, even after all this time. 

«Hi, my name’s Alice Howard, the social worker appointed to Maxwell. You were his camp counselor for the summer, correct? And you were the one that delivered him to his parents?» David nodded at that, looking up at Miss Howard with wide and anxious eyes, «We just need to ask you a couple of questions, Mr. Jones, and then you’ll be free to go.»

«How’s- How’s Max? He’s OK, right? He- He’s not hurt or anything?» David hoped and prayed that Max hadn’t been hurt, hadn’t suffered after he dropped the boy off. He would never forgive himself if something had happened to him, something David could’ve stopped.

«He’s alright, nothing serious. A few bruises, but he’s OK. He’s here, if you want to see him. We just need to ask you a few questions, first.» The social worker asked smiled softly, her voice calm and gentle.

«OK- OK. I’ll… Yeah. He’s not hurt- hurt to badly, right?» It was hard not to stress out, to feed into he anxiety and paranoia. He cared about all of his campers, he wanted them to be safe and happy and comfortable. Not- Not hurt. Not suffering.

«He’s OK, Mr. Jones. Don’t worry, he’s safe here. Now, if you wouldn’t mind coming along with me so we can ask you some questions.. After that we’ll see if you can meet up with Maxwell, ok?»

«Uh, yeah, yeah I- We’ll do that, yes,» David responded nervously as he rose from his chair, his hands running through his hair, making it so several strands of it were poking in every which way. He followed after Miss Howard and he forced himself to smile, to try to be positive. Because everything would be ok, they had to be. They had to.

* * *

«Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Jones. Your answers’ll help us help Maxwell,» Miss Howard said gently as she put her papers into a file.

«Um, where’ll- Where will he end up? He’s going into foster care, right?» David asked, the nervousness sneaking into his voice again. He’d managed to keep calm and positive during the questioning, but now the anxiousness was seeping back into his chest and making his hands shake softly.

«Well, we don’t know where yet, but yes, he’ll end up with a foster family. We don’t know who’d be willing to take him on such short notice-»

«I- I can take him,» David interrupted, eyes wide. «I have the papers, I’ve gone through the background checks and the house checks. And- And if I’m not allowed to, my parents would be more than willing to take- take him in.»

Miss Howard seemed a little taken aback at the interruption, but David didn’t care about that. He didn’t want Max to end up with some strangers that didn’t understand him. And he had all the papers he needed to take in a kid. He’d gotten everything fixed around last Spring, hoping he could take in a kid sometime in the future. He’d always wanted to be a dad, so he’d thought getting the papers in order would make it easier to become one in the future.

And- and he’d always viewed Max as a son, even if he’d never allowed himself to acknowledge it. Because he’d been somebody else’s kid and not his, but now- now he needed a home and David had a home and-

«Mr. Jones, calm down, please,» Miss Howard said softly, derailing his current trail of thought. «If you wish to take him in, I’ll take a look at your papers and make sure everything is in order.»

David sat there, stunned, eyes wide and heart thundering in his chest. He was- He could take Max in? If- If everything was in order? Max could be _his_ son? _Foster_ son, but son nonetheless? It was a possibility?

«And you wanted to recommend-» Miss Howard shifted through some of her papers and looked at one of them, «-Jade and Tara Jones if you were unavailable?»

«Uh, yes, I would. They’re- They’re great and they currently don’t have any living with them, and they’re always open to new kids, especially ones that desperately need a new home,» David responded, his voice shaking alongside his hands. He was full of excitement, fear, nervousness and hope. 

«Your foster parents, if I’m correct?» Miss Howard continued as she looked at the papers, and David realized they were probably _his_ papers.

«Adoptive, yes,» David responded, his voice a little more steadier. «I hope that’s OK to recommend them, since I know them and all of that and I’ve had no trouble with them and they’re great and-»

«No, no Mr. Jones, it’s completely OK.» Her smile was calming and soft, and it helped some of his anxiety. «I’ll see what we can do, don’t worry. I see you clearly care for the boy, may I ask why?»

«Well, I…» David looked down at his hands briefly, before looking up at Miss Howard. «I’ve known him for a few years now. I’ve seen him grow in the years I’ve known him, and I want him to be safe and happy. I want him to be able to grow up and become whatever he wants to be. I- I guess, Miss Howard, that I saw myself in him. When I was his age. I guess I just wanted to be there for him, and help him, like my parents did for me.»

«I see,» Miss Howard said, her voice even. «Now, if you’d want to see Max, I can bring you to him. I suppose a familiar face would do him some good.» 

«Thank you, yes, I- I think so too…»

* * *

«Hey, David,» Max said as he stood by David, hands shoved in his pockets. «Thanks, I guess, for taking me in and shit.»

David smiled as he gently ruffled the boy’s hair. «No problem Max. Anytime.»

He clutched the paper file in his right hand, the left gently guiding Max towards his car. He was finally a dad. For Max, no less.

David smiled, his eyes filled with happy tears as he led Max - his f _oster son_ \- to the parking lot. He was a dad.

This was the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Day one, done! David's now a (foster) dad, and Max now lives in a safe and good home. 
> 
> Yes, I gave David the last name "Jones". His parents - Jade and Tara - are the ones where he got the name from. We may see them later this week, may not. But they're the sweetest moms ever, with the best kids.
> 
> Also: If you want to ask me questions about my adoption 'verse, or just talk to me about Camp Camp (or my Zombie Dadvid AU), I'm always there to answer. And I might, hopefully, be able to post for every day.
> 
> Until next time; see ya!  
> (Visit me on my tumblr, that-one-strange-geek to ask me questions 'n' shit!)


End file.
